


Thirst for Knowledge

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [44]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor’s body was part human now but he still needed less sleep than Rose did and he was determined to learn everything he could about the universe they lived in.





	Thirst for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for legendslikestardust on tumblr and their weekly prompt: books.

Rose blinked sleepily, taking a glance at the clock. It was 4 am but the Doctor was sitting upright in bed, engrossed in a book. 

It’d become a common occurrence. His body was part human now but he still needed less sleep than she did and he was determined to learn everything he could about the universe they lived in.

She stifled a yawn and the Doctor looked up from his book, gracing her with a smile. 

“Sorry love,” he apologized. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“’s okay,” she mumbled, snuggling up to his side. At least he was _here_.


End file.
